


kakariko town

by stover



Series: rest your weary bones [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Infrastructure Development, Post-Canon, Reflective Piece, Village Infrastructure, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover/pseuds/stover
Summary: On his way back to Hyrule Castle, Link visits Kakariko and is surprised by the village's transformative changes in just the past year.





	kakariko town

Villages like Ordona that were nestled away in the greater landscape, and well off the main path, saw few visitors. Those that came were from Castletown, and usually there to collect that which was owed to the Crown. It was this experience that Link had grown used to, so when he visited Kakariko only a year after his last stay he was surprised.

The village was thrumming with crowds. Merchants pitched tents along the route before the village gates, the village seemed to have doubled in size. Stocky homes and stone ledges filled the scene. Flora sprouted aplenty, the rich hues of greens erasing any evidence that the village had once been laid to waste.

As a mining village. it made sense that Kakariko had once been a lively stop for merchants. There was much to trade, and the Gorons were happy to share their hot springs. But Link hadn’t seen that the last few times he’d been here, mostly because he’d been too busy searching for one thing and fighting another. Then, Kakariko had been a quiet place, however still that quiet was. The villagers had found it unnerving, but the silence was a respite to someone who clashed weapons and had to cut down monsters in dark and often dreary areas. Now, all of that was gone.

He’d come by on the way back to the Crown, hoping to soak in the mountain springs and listen to the way the winds blew through the canyons. But all the village had to offer now was the hustle and bustle of a market square, the tight crowds, and the never-ending sense of being watched.

There were too many people in Kakariko, even at dawn.

It wasn’t a bad thing; Kakariko should prosper, and prosper well. But there was a sadness to be felt that a place that had once offered him refuge from his journey was no longer there.

Despite the changes, Kakariko was a handsome town, and would become handsomer with each passing year. He looked forward to see how it would change the next time he had the chance to stop by.

Slinging his pack over his shoulder, Link rose from his place on the canyon overlooking the town. Over the colorful fabrics of the merchant tents, and beyond the metal grates that were a prominent feature in the home of of Kakariko’s new metalworker, Link spotted Epona grazing idly by the spring. As if sensing her master’s will, Epona looked up. 

It was time to go.

They left the village before the sun completed its rising, riding into a new day.


End file.
